


Alles eine Frage der Perspektive

by Demonel



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonel/pseuds/Demonel
Summary: (Erwähnungen Gottes. Wem das nicht liegt... Ihr kennt das Prozedere. Don't like it, don't read it.)Reviews sind, wie immer, willkommen.Erkenntnisse einer Nacht.





	Alles eine Frage der Perspektive

Jeder Tag birgt ein Geheimnis. Dieses Geheimnis, wenn es entdeckt wird, hilft, ein jedes auf seine Art und besondere Weise.

Heute Nacht zog ich aus, um Gott zu suchen, und in einem Stein habe ich ihn gefunden. Ich hatte dich gefragt, gleichwohl ich allein war, und versucht, mich zu hören; zu lernen, wer du bist für mich. Doch ich kam nicht vorwärts und so beschloss ich, Gott um Hilfe zu ersuchen. Ich zog aus, um Gott zu suchen, und in einem Stein habe ich ihn gefunden.

Der Stein war ein Stein, nur ein Stein und nichts weiter als ein Stein. Eingelassen in den Boden vor der Kirche, an deren Schwelle ich saß. Blickte ich auf den Stein, so sah ich nur den Stein, denn mehr gab es nicht zu sehen. Fiel das Licht der Nacht jedoch in bestimmter Weise, so enthüllte es jenes Glitzern, das im Stein wohnt. Bewegte sich der Blick nur ein wenig, ging das Glitzern verloren.

Der Stein war nur ein Stein. Doch unter bestimmten Verhältnissen offenbarte er eine verborgene Schönheit. Das Gewöhnliche ließ etwas besonderes erkennen und blieb doch gewöhnlich.

Du bist du. Ein Mensch für dich in einem Leben, das mir zu Zeiten fremd erscheint. Mal Freundin, mal Fremde. Und das Licht des Lebens scheint.

**Author's Note:**

> Der letzte Abschnitt kam später hinzu.


End file.
